1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to an educational teaching toy to assist a child to learn the names of various objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Educational teaching toys or tools for use in teaching children are well known in the art. For example, flash cards with objects, words, or mathematical figures thereon to assist a child in the learning process are well known. In the case of a flash card with objects thereon, if the child cannot recognize or does not know the object, no means are provided to give the child a hint of the answer by letting him see the first letter of the name of the object, for example. This problem is solved by the present invention by providing a means hiding the name and for disclosing the name, one letter at a time, to assist the child in recognizing and knowing the object.